gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stallion
For the mission in GTA 1 associated with this vehicle, see Stallion (mission). The Classique Stallion is a recurring convertible muscle car that has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V Description The Stallion was first featured in GTA 1, in which it appears as a hardtop design and is one of the faster cars on the road; however, it didn't appear again in the series until GTA III. In true muscle car fashion, it has V8 power channeled to the rear wheels. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, a variant of the Stallion is featured in the game. Called Diablo Stallion, it is the primary gang car used by the Diablos. In GTA San Andreas, it is also used as a gang car, but this time used by the San Fierro Rifa. In GTA IV, it is the only car in the HD era to retain its original design. Design Grand Theft Auto 1 In GTA I, it resembles a 1964 Pontiac GTO 3D Era In the GTA III Era, it appears to be based loosely on a 1968 - 1974 Chevy Nova, but the grille loosely resembles a 1969/1970 Cutlass (also the Oldsmobile 442) (creating a look similar to an Oldsmobile Omega), and the back bumper looks loosely based on those of '70-'72 Cutlasses (but this is less obvious in the GTA SA rendition). HD Era In GTA IV, it's manufactured by Classique and resembles a much bigger muscle car rather than a pony car. The grille and lights remain almost unchanged but the chassis is more like 1968-69 Oldsmobile Cutlasses with the lights look like a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda's. but the sides bear the aggressive, heavily creased, lines of 1970-1972 Oldsmobile Cutlasses; the rear end looks like that of a 1971 or '72 Cutlass (it says "STALLION" above the bumper much like it says "OLDSMOBILE") with extra lights. The headlights are surrounded by headlight bezels similar to those on a '68 Cutlass. Its engine is a 347ci (5.6 litre) V8. It became the only known car in this era that doesn't have any drastic changes to its design and body. Performance 3D Era Its handling varies in each game. In Grand Theft Auto III, the Stallion has reasonable acceleration, though its rear wheel drive layout and huge amount of low-down torque meant it was easy to perform professional-grade drifts around corners, doughnuts and wheel-spin when taking off. The GTA Vice City version is altogether slower than the GTA III rendition; however, its tail-happy traits remained. In GTA San Andreas, it handles much like the Clover and Sabre but fishtailing rarely occurs. It has a 5.7 liter 350ci V8 with 240 HP and a top speed of 128 mph. The vehicle also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, where they have similar attributes to the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, respectively. GTA IV In GTA IV the Stallion is easier to steer, but it will occasionally spin out of control, especially in poor weather conditions such as rain. With good power, handling, and acceleration it is easily one of the top three muscle cars in Grand Theft Auto IV. Care should be taken through corners though; despite having good grip, the Stallion is awful at keeping flat through corners. The Stallion can also be quite bumpy on the road. Its top speed is 152 mph (245 km/h). GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition adopts a combination of performance traits of previous renditions, with high top speed and acceleration and good steering, but very poor grip as a result of excess torque, resulting in the car skidding frequently, even in slight turns. It competes with Dukes. In GTA 1, the Stallion's base export value tops up at $600 if the car is delivered in mint condition. In GTA IV, the car may be sold at S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $2,200 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. Car modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: * Color * Hood Vents (two types) * Fog Lights * Spoilers (three types) * Side Skirt * Wheels (ten types) * Nitro (three types) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Variants * A unique black Stallion with a blue or normal undertone is seen during the mission "Escuela of the Streets" for Manny Escuela, you can take it after the mission and save it in a parking space. This colour cannot be obtained at Pay 'N' Spray. * The Diablo Stallion (also known simply as the "Diablo") is a gang variant of the Stallion preferred by the Diablos in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories, being distinctive by its flame paintjob and exposed engine block. * A rare purple Stallion can be found during the first encounter with Jeff in GTA IV, or also completley randomly in Hove Beach. (Found in GTA 4 and The Lost and Damned, unknown for The Ballad of Gay Tony.) * A blue Stallion is seen in the trailer 'Looking for that Special Someone'. Trivia * The Stallion name, when first adopted in GTA 1, appears to be a play of the Ford Mustang name. Both names refer to equestrian terms for horses that are not fully domesticated. A "mustang" is "a free-roaming feral horse of the North American west that first descended from horses brought to the Americas by the Spanish", while a "Stallion" is simply "a male horse that has not been neutered, castrated, or gelded". The name could also poke fun at the Mitsubishi Starion as "Stallion" when pronunced in Japanese will become "Starion". * A version of the Ford Mustang called the Stallion Special was sold exclusively by Mainway Ford in 1967. * The Stallion is the longest surviving car in the GTA series, and also one of the most frequently featured civilian cars in the series, appearing in 8 out of 12 GTA games, the exceptions being the two GTA London expansion packs, GTA 2 and GTA Advance, although the Diablo appears in the latter. ** Even trough the Stallion does not appear in GTA:London 1969, the Crapi from GTA:London is sometimes referred as the Stallion's British variant. Both cars are based on Ford's famous muscle car models. * The Stallion is one of the earliest in-game cars to be featured on a box art of a Grand Theft Auto game, appearing in several versions of GTA III cover arts. * The Stallion has made non-GTA cameos in multiple games produced by Rockstar Games: ** The Stallion made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt, in which it appears as a burnt out wreck. ** The Stallion makes cameo appearances in Rockstar Toronto's The Warriors as the cars on the streets that the player can steal radios from. ** A black Stallion with a flame paintjob (similar to a Diablo Stallion) appears in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully in the Shop Class. * The interior of the GTA IV Stallion features a photograph taped to the dashboard, its purpose being largely unknown due to the poor quality of the photograph texture. The same interior is reused in the Rhapsody, but the photograph is substituted with one depicting what seems to be Wayne and Garth from Wayne's World. .]] * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Stallion. The papercraft model features the Vapid logo on its grille instead of the Classique logo and nameplate. It bears more of a likeness to a 1970–74 Plymouth Barracuda and 1969–1973 Ford Mustang, while the grille emulates a 1964/1965 Mustang's. * In some games, if the Stallions tail lights are damaged, the game may render the tail lights as undamaged, but they still will not work. * The Stallion plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. * In GTA San Andreas, it shares its engine sound with the Sabre. *Niko is shown driving a blue Stallion during the second trailer for GTA IV. *There is a glitch that occurs with a Stallion in GTA III after viewing a replay. Get a Stallion with a hood, drive around for few minutes, then press F1 for replay. After replay, the hood should be gone. * The Stallion is set to appear in GTA V. * It has very low sex appeal in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Despite being equipped with a V8 engine, the Stallion emits a typical engine noise of a four-cylinder engine in all GTA III era games except in GTA San Andreas. Locations GTA 1 * Only available in traffic in Liberty City. GTA III * Inside a multistory parking garage in Newport, starts the mission Multistory Mayhem * In Hepburn Heights, near a parked TOYZ van * In Trenton, across the street from Joey's Garage * In the parking lot of Carson General Hospital in Rockford * In a parking lot across the street from Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria * In a parking lot next to a cliff in Cedar Grove * In the parking lot of Francis International Airport GTA Vice City * On top of a multistory carpark in Ocean Beach, starts the mission Cone Crazy * Very common in the parts of Little Haiti if one drives an Idaho. GTA San Andreas * Spawns in San Fierro Rifa gang turf like in Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, San Fierro * In front of the Burger Shot in Garcia , San Fierro (only when wanted for export) * Available at Easter Basin docks, San Fierro for import after second list completion, for $15,200 on Wednesday * Rarely spawns around Ganton GTA Liberty City Stories * Next to the Courthouse, Belleville Park. * Spawned regularly in all places. * In the parking lot of Francis International Airport. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked in front of all drug-trading empire businesses owned by Victor Vance (If you own all businesses, it will be bulletproof). GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Commonly spawns around the city, especially around Walnut Way, Northwood and North and East Holland. * Spawn in traffic in multiplayer GTA V *TBA de:Stallion es:Stallion }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang Cars Category:Classique Vehicles